Like We Used To
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: "Will he love you like I loved you? Will he tell you everyday? Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?" Jason/Kelsi. Ryan/Kelsi.


"_Will he love you like I loved you? Will he tell you everyday? Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say? Can you promise me if this works out, you won't throw it all away. Can you do all these things - will you do all these things, like we used to?"_

-A Rocket to the Moon; _Like We Used To_

Jason Cross sat in his seat in Mrs. Darbus's homeroom class, bored to death with her lecture about the theater and cursing the school for giving him her as a HR teacher again. Seriously, what were the odds that he (along with the other Wildcats) would end up with her as a HR teacher again? The school had to hate them.

To take his mind off of Darbus's never-ending lecture, he looked around at his fellow classmates. Troy and Gabriella were in the front making googly eyes at each other. They were looking at each other like they were the only two people on the face of the Earth. Not the most exciting thing to watch. Next was Chad and Taylor. Taylor was paying attention to the lecture, but Chad was half asleep, with his arm lazily thrown around his girlfriend. He didn't even bother looking at Zeke and Sharpay and skipped right to the other Evans Twin.

He felt his heart stop at what he saw. Ryan Evans was sitting in the front right corner of the room, with his arm around Kelsi Nielsen, East High's composer extraordinaire and Jason's ex-girlfriend. He wanted to look away, but couldn't. God, he could be masochistic at times. He had heard rumors that they had started dating, but never actually saw it for himself. Well, except for Prom, when he went with Martha so neither one of them would have to go alone. But he figured they were just there as friends. He knew now he was wrong.

Watching the two of them, cuddling and giggling, made Jason build up an irrational disliking for the younger Evans twin. Sure, he thought Ryan was a cool guy and everything, but he also knew how Jason _still_ felt about Kelsi and now he was _dating_ her. He couldn't believe it. Ryan was supposed to be his friend. Why would he do that to him?

Not that he could really _blame_ him for liking Kelsi. If you ask the basketball player, he'd say it was almost impossible not to. She was talented, nice, smart, and a bunch of other things Jason could list off the top of his head. How can you not like someone like that?

Thankfully, the warning bell rang and Jason didn't have to see them anymore. He gathered his stuff and got out of the room in record speed - especially since he was usually either sleeping or asking Darbus a question that made the rest of the class groan. But not today. If he never had to go into her classroom, it would be too soon.

JKJKJKJKJKJK

The final bell had rung, signaling school was over. Jason closed his locker and started heading for the gym, as they had basketball practice. As usual, he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings, and ran into another person. Hard. So hard, that they fell to the ground.

"Wow, I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention…" He started and then saw who he had collided with. None other than Kelsi Nielsen.

She giggled. "Same old Jason." She stood up and dusted herself off. "It's good to know that some things never change."

He nodded. "I guess. Where are you off to, Playmaker?"

"The Drama department, I need to finish one of the songs for _Senior Year_ and then Ry and I are gonna…" She let her voice trail off when she saw Jason's face fall at the mention of Ryan. "I thought you knew." She said softly.

He stayed quiet for a minute before speaking. "I didn't. I mean, I saw you two at Prom together, but I assumed you were there as friends, like Martha and I. But then I saw you two in homeroom today and I just… knew."

She put a small hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way, it shouldn't have happened like that. I should've told you. I'm sorry I didn't."

Jason shrugged, as if it was no big deal, but it was, to him at least. He still loved the petite girl in front of him, but she loved someone else now. Someone who was one of his friends. It wasn't fair.

"Are you okay with it? Ryan and I, I mean?" She asked, and bit her bottom lip, worriedly.

Jason sighed. "I kinda have to be, don't I, Kels?" He saw her face fall a little bit at his supposed indifference. "But, yeah, I guess. All I want is for you to be happy, Kelsi. So if you're happy, I'm happy."

She smiled. "That's really sweet, Jason. And I am happy. I am." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging back. She had no idea how hard it was for him to say that.

"Thanks for being cool with this. You really are a great guy." Kelsi whispered, before pulling away.

He shrugged, wordlessly. She looked like she was going to say something before another voice called, "Kels! Come on. We can't be late to _Senior Year_ duty. Darbus would have a fit."

Jason saw Kelsi's face light up in a smile and suppressed a sigh. He could tell she really liked him. He hoped Ryan felt the same about her, because he didn't want to see her hurt. She deserved to be happy after everything that happened with their relationship.

"Hey, Kels?" He called, as she was walking toward the blond boy. She turned around to look at him. He forced a small smile and said, "I'm glad you're happy." She smiled hugely at him and then ran over to Ryan, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Standing there, in the hallway, Jason watched the two of them looking so happy and in love. A million questions were running through his mind: _Did he tell her he loved her every chance he got? Make her feel unstoppable? Sing with her to the demos of her latest songs? Did he do everything he did for her when they were together?_ But he forced the thoughts out of his head, if he didn't, they would slowly kill him. So, he focused on what he told Kelsi: _if she was happy, he was happy._ He just needed to find a way to make that happen.

_Fin_

**Okay, so this sucks hard core, but Jason/Kelsi is my HSM OTP and I'm SO mad they weren't endgame. So, I used one of my favorite songs and made this. But it was way more epic in my head. I wish I could've made it translate better on paper.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**High School Musical**_** or it's the property of the **_**Disney Channel**_**. I also don't own "Like We Used To" by A Rocket to the Moon. I just listen to it daily. **


End file.
